Bathtime
by CarsCars2Fanatic
Summary: Just a stupid little oneshot that takes place after a storm that churns up a lot of mud and muck in the town. I thought it would be kinda cute, but instead it's just... goofy. XD
1. Chapter 1

One morning, as Foxy settled down at Fillmore's side, she cast a look around at the others, who were full of dirt due to a recent mud-filled storm. "All right, here's what we're doing today. Bathtime." She announced, and the others, covered with caked-on mud and dirt turned to look at her as one. "Yep. He's first." She replied, gesturing to Fillmore, who just chuckled. "I'm serious." She replied, and the others sighed. She went to get a bucket, sponge mitt and liquid soap. "Red, could you spare some water?" She asked sweetly, and he nodded, filling the bucket with water until she told him to stop. She slipped on the mitt, dipped it into the soapy water, and began scrubbing the dirt off Fillmore's sides. She hopped onto his roof, then began scrubbing that as well.

When she was finished, she hopped down. "All right, you're done."

He watched her, one eyelid arched playfully, then began shaking the water and soap off, like a dog.

"Fillmore!" She shrieked, but it was too late. She was now covered in soap and water, making the others laugh.

"That's why ya don't give one of us a bath!" Sheriff exclaimed, bursting into laughter again.

"Just for that, you're next!" She exclaimed, and his expression quickly turned into one of panic.

"I gotta do my patrols, Foxy. I-" "

No. Over here. Now." She ordered, snapping her fingers and pointing at the spot beside herself.

He sighed, then rolled over to her, not looking too happy. He parked at her side, as ordered and she dipped the mitt in again, and set it on his hood, making soap suds spread across it.

She scrubbed it furiously, then his sides and roof, leaving his trunk for last. "There, you're done." She told him, putting her hair up in a messy bun and tossing off her sweatshirt. She cast her ears and tail aside, then called for Doc.

He just sighed and rolled towards her, seeing that she wouldn't take no for an answer. She heard snickering as she scrubbed his hood free of dried mud, and grinned wickedly. "He's next." She muttered, and Doc chuckled.

He was completely mud-free in about ten minutes, and Foxy nodded. "See, that's how fast it goes if you don't fight!" She announced, looking directly at Sheriff.

He just chuckled guiltily, and she shook her head with an exasperated sigh.

"Lightning! Where do you think you're going?" She demanded, seeing him trying to slink away.

"Uhh… I'm going to… Uhh.. Uhh… The Butte?" He finally came up with a good answer, giving her a small, toothy smile.

"Nope. Over here."

He tried creeping away, but she snapped at him. "Don't make me come over there! Now, either you come over here, or I'm chasing after you, getting Mack to pin you down, then I'll scrub _everything_ off, not just the mud and dirt. Which is it gonna be?"

He looked back after cringing, which was a mistake.

Her eyes flashed angrily, and her mouth was set in a thin line.

He sighed, his hood drooping, then he rolled about a quarter of the way towards Foxy. "

Over. Here!" She ordered. The others were watching this in amusement, knowing that Lightning hated baths.

He rolled another quarter of the way over to her, then after a slight hesitation, another quarter.

"Lightning! Now!"

He rolled the last quarter at a snail's pace, and finally stopped at her side, looking like a puppy who had been swatted with a newspaper.

She began scrubbing, and when she got to his roof, he began complaining that she was scrubbing too hard. "Suck it up. It'll be over in about ten minutes."

The others were laughing quietly, overhearing her comment.

He pouted throughout the entire thing, and when she declared that he was done, he shook the excess off his frame, then sped off.

"Lightning, you brat! Was that necessary?!" T

he others laughed, and Lightning hid behind Sally. Foxy looked down at herself, finding her clothes completely soaked. "You're lucky my phone's in my back pocket, otherwise you'd have a new dent in your back bumper!" She swept over the group, trying to decide who was making her maddest, other then Lightning. "Sarge! Your turn."

He dipped his hood in a stiff nod, and rolled over without complaint. He parked at her side, and she started in on his hood, moving to his canvas top afterwards.

"You're done. NEXT!" She exclaimed after ten more minutes.

Red rolled forwards, and Foxy smiled. "Thank you, Red." She dipped the mitt in the suds, then began scrubbing the thick coating of mud along his running boards and sides. "Shut it." She advised, and his mouth snapped shut so she could clean his front bumper. "There. Since all I've got is a bucket of soapy water, you'll have to do the rinse cycle yourself." That's exactly what he did, drenching her in the process. "I swear, you guys think I need a bath too…"

Red laughed quietly, then returned to his spot, his paint shining brightly in the sunlight. "Actually, Red, c'mere. I'll need you for the rest of the day." He gave her a grin, then returned to her side. "Who should we pick next?" He nudged her, then pointed with a tire. "Ramone?" He nodded rapidly, and Foxy grinned. "Ramone's the next victim!"

The lowrider chuckled, pulling out and rolling over to her. "Ehh… not too bad. Passed." Ramone grinned, then rolled back over to Flo's. "Now who?" Red pointed to Sally after some debate, and Foxy nodded. "Sally!"

Sally rolled forwards, giving Lightning a sly grin, as he was now left with nobody to hide behind. She parked at Foxy's side, and Foxy began working. "Jeez, how'd you get so muddy?"

"I had to check on Wheel Well."

"Ohhh, that explains a lot. Okay, Red." Red sprayed the suds off, and Sally shook herself dry.

"Thanks, guys." She gave both a smile before rolling back over to Flo's. "See? It's not that bad."

"But I hate baths!" The others laughed at Lightning's exclamation.

"Oh, Lightning? Did I hear you say you loved baths? Then come back, we'll give you another one!"

"OH, NO!" He wailed, speeding for the safety of his cone. Foxy burst into laughter, tossing her head back. Finally, a few minutes later, hiccupping with laughter, she looked to Red. "Now who?" He gestured to Luigi and Guido, and she nodded. "Luigi, Guido!"

The two looked surprised, and both rolled over to her. "Luigi first." She began scrubbing the dirt off, and was done in about seven minutes. Red washed all the suds away, and that was that.

She started in on Guido, and when she got to his roof, she giggled as he began leaning towards her. Red sprayed the suds off once more, and soon two clean tire salescars were parked in front of her. "You two are finished. Hmm… Let's go with… Mariana, Jack, Harry, Sara, and Paul! Line up!"

The children did so, all except for Paul, who decided that since he was the muddiest, he didn't need a bath. "Paul! Now!"

"Aww, come on!"

"Let's go! The longer you take, the longer you'll have to wait!"

"Why can't I wait here?"

"I want you over here in five minutes, otherwise I won't be your best buddy!"

In a flash, he was at the front of the line. "Okay, I'm here." She smiled, then began scrubbing him.

"Good. Thank you for listening. You're finished." She told him five minutes later.

Next was Mariana, and she was finished without incident.

Harry hung back, unsure. "Harry… You're next…"

"But-but-but I don't want a bath!" He exclaimed, and tried to run. Too late.

She had already caught him, pinned him down with one hand, and begun scrubbing.

"No, no! I don't wanna!" He shrieked, squirming and kicking out. Foxy dodged his kicks expertly, never losing her grip on his blower. She continued scrubbing, only pausing to blow a stray chunk of hair out of her face. "Red, you're up."

He sprayed Harry, and Foxy let him go.

He bolted for the safety of the others, then peeked around Brian at her, giving her the puppy-dog eyes. "Now, let's see who's left…. Mater and Thunder!" The two appeared at her side, and she smiled. "Thunder sit and stay. Mater, you're first."

He nodded, and stayed put while she scrubbed what she could without Mater snickering and squirming away. Despite her firm exterior, she was still Foxy as she giggled and half-chased him. Finally, he was finished, and Thunder was next. She squirted dog shampoo into his fur after asking Red to drench him. She began scrubbing with her fingers, and giggled as Thunder's foot began thumping against the ground. Finally, Thunder was sudsed up, and Red sprayed him again. Thunder shook himself off, getting both Red and Foxy. "Thunder!" Foxy laughed, shielding herself with her hands.

He licked her, then trotted back over to the cafe.

"Now, DRH." The group of tuners looked around when she pointed to them, as though trying to find copies of themselves to put in their places. "Come on."

"Us?"

"Yes, you four. Let's go, before the soap disintegrates."

They rolled towards her, Wingo, Boost, and DJ grumbling. Brian parked in front of her without complaint, and she began scrubbing away. "Jeez, you're really muddy." She replied, scrubbing with the now-chocolate brown mitt.

Finally, she had managed to get it off his blower, and he gave her a smile. "Thanks."

"Of course."

Red sprayed him, and he went back to Flo's. Next in line was Wingo, and he had managed to get mud all the way to the top of his spoiler. "Red? Mind giving me a lift?" Red shook his front, then raised her up on his ladder. "Not too high… there. Perfect." She replied, looking down and giving him a smile. She began scrubbing the top of it, and gradually worked her way down.

"Okay, Red. I'm going to need you to bear with me. This could get bad, real fast." She explained, and the others watched in shock as she hung herself upside down from his ladder, her legs over the second last rung. She hung there, upside down. "Okay, now lower me a little."

Red, looking slightly afraid, did so, all the while whimpering quietly with fear.

"Okay, a little lower… I can't quite...reach…" He did, and she grinned. "Perfect! Hold it, right there!" She had hung the bucket on the end of the ladder, and reached up to grab the mitt. From there, she could reach Wingo's last remaining section perfectly, and began scrubbing away.

The others watched in amazement as she finished up without falling. "Okay, now comes the fun part." With that, she reached up, grabbed the last rung, unhooked her legs from the other one, then dropped down in front of Red. "Ta-da!" She exclaimed, and he nudged her. "Yes, I'm okay. The only thing is that now the bucket's stuck up at the top of the ladder…"

He shook his front, and brought the ladder down as far as he could.

She scrambled up his side, grabbed the handle, and got down. "There! Now, onward!" She began scrubbing the rest of Wingo's panels, and deemed him finished a few minutes later. Red hosed him off, and he went back over to Flo's, where the others were discussing the acrobatics display Foxy had put on. "DJ, you're next."

He pulled up to her side, and she began scrubbing his hood. "Watch the CD's." He mumbled, trying to avoid getting the soap she was using in his mouth.

"I will, don't worry." She replied, and moved along the bottom panels at his trunk, scanning them. "They're fine. Red?" Red nodded, and sprayed DJ.

He took off like a shot, wailing about his CD's. Foxy sighed, rolling her eyes. "Okay, Boost. You're next."

He nodded, and she began scrubbing his hood, working gently with the carbon fiber so it wouldn't bend. Next she moved onto his sides, and finally, his back bumper. "There. Not too bad. 'Kay, Red, you're up." Red sprayed Boost off, and he examined himself.

"Not bad, Foxy."

"Thanks." She nodded, and he drove off to join the others. "Now, all that remains is Mack, Lizzie, and Flo. Mack, let's get you cleaned up."

He nodded, and pulled forwards. "Oh, boy." She sighed, seeing how muddy he was. "Keep it shut." She told him, and he nodded. She scrubbed his grille and bumper, then moved onto his sides. "Red, you can grant him the ability to breathe again, if you want." She replied offhandedly, giggling slightly. She knew that he had, because Mack began spluttering. "There. Now, for your hood…"

He picked her up and set her on his hood. "Thanks, Mack." He nodded, and she began scrubbing.

When she was finished, she slid down off it, then walked around to his back. "Nope. Nothing the mud flaps didn't catch." She confirmed, oblivious to his sudden blush as he remembered when Lightning had gotten lost in Radiator Springs. "Okay, all we need is to hose you down, and you're good."

He nodded, and Red did just that. Foxy decided to look over Lizzie to see if she really needed it, which she didn't. "All right, all that leaves is you, Flo."

"You don't need to do me, hon. Ramone I'm sure wouldn't mind at all."

As expected, a grin grew across said lowrider's face, and he rolled to Flo's side. "No problemo, baby." He purred, making Flo laugh.

Foxy shook her head, giggling. "All right, then that's everyone."

"Not too bad, Foxy."

"Thanks. Although I think I need to make sure Lightning can stay clean for more than a few seconds."

"I'm clean! See?! Just please, NO MORE BATHS!"

**This is the first part of a long oneshot I have written, I hope you guys like it. :) I wanted to upload one, since I'm kinda... sorta... bored. XD I own the idea, the kids, Thunder, and Foxy. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Foxy laughed, then froze as Doc commented that it was her turn. "Wh-What?"

"You're a mess. Now you need one."

"Uhh…" Just like that, she was gone.

"Where'd she go?"

She spotted Fillmore looking straight at her hiding spot, on top of Ramone's, and made a begging gesture. He nodded slightly, then pointed her out to the others. "NO!" She squealed, and bolted off to another hiding spot.

The others chuckled, and began searching for her. Lightning, of course, was the one who found her. "Found her!" He exclaimed, and she began thrashing wildly, struggling to get loose, to flee.

"She's fightin' somethin' fierce!" Sheriff remarked, seeing her try to work her way out of her collar, which Lightning had a hold on.

"No! I hate baths! No!"

The others laughed, including Lightning. He plunked her into a tub, and Red filled it with water.

She yelped and shot out of the tub. "That's cold!"

Lightning let her get rid on her phone, wallet, etc, then pinned her down, beginning to scrub a tire through her hair after dousing it in dog shampoo. The entire time, she sat in the tub, an irritated expression on her face. Lightning grinned maliciously, and began forming a tower with her hair, then a massive mohawk. "Cut that out!" She exclaimed, and heard Lightning catch something.

"Oh, this is going to be too fun." He chuckled darkly, and Foxy gulped, fearing the worst. Suddenly, she was assaulted with a bristled scrub brush, courtesy of Lightning.

"Lightning, darn you! That hurts!" She exclaimed, making the others laugh.

"Suck it up. It'll be over in a few minutes." He replied simply, making the others laugh again, and this time he joined them. He finished scrubbing her with the brush, and Red drenched her.

Her bangs were so long that they flattened over her face and went down to her collar. She spit a chunk of them mixed with water out of her mouth, and she heard someone else rolling over to Lightning.

"Make it straight."

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

"I don't!" Foxy exclaimed, making the others laugh. Pretty soon, she heard the sound of snipping and felt tugging at her hair. "What are you doing to my beautiful hair?!" She exclaimed, and heard Lightning chuckle.

"Just taking off a few inches. It's too long. You keep getting it caught on everything."

"Since when are you even a barber?! Since when do I trust you with scissors?!"

"Since never."

She went to get out of the tub, but Lightning pinned her down. "Red, could you go get Thunder's leash? I think it'll work just fine with her." She heard Red return shortly, and heard a clicking noise below her head. "There. Now you can't go anywhere." Lightning chuckled, and began snipping away again.

Foxy just sighed and slumped against the side of the now-empty tub, looking defeated. "If you're cutting it, cut it all off. Make it short, that way I don't have to deal with it."

The others gave involuntary gasps of surprise, and Lightning nudged her. "Are you sure?"

"You started cutting, don't stop now." Was her response.

He sighed, then resumed cutting. "All right, but only if you're sure…"

"I'm sure."

"How long did it take ya to grow it?"

"Years and years." She replied after spitting her bangs out of her mouth.

The others exchanged worried glances, and Doc pulled closer. "Foxy, are ya sure you're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure I'm sure I'm sure. " She replied, and he gave Lightning a shrug.

"All right… here goes…" Lightning snipped her hair off in larger chunks.

* * *

"Short enough?" He asked a half an hour later. Foxy blinked in surprise, finding the others watching her.

"I can see again."

The others chuckled, and she beckoned Mack to come over. He did, and she looked at her hair in his front bumper. It was at least three feet shorter, and looked like one of the Beatles' hairstyles, just fluffier, a bit more unkempt, and red. "You did good, Light. I'm surprised."

He held his tires out wide with a cocky expression, as though saying, 'Hear that? She likes it! Who's the awesome barber?'

The others rolled their eyes, and she experimentally shook her head, sending pieces of hair flying. The others laughed, seeing the hair explode from her head. "There."

"It's so different…" Fillmore replied, running a tire over it.

"Yeah. Do I look like a Beatle?"

He chuckled, and ruffled her hair. "Maybe Paul." "Really?" He just ruffled her hair again.

* * *

Over the next week, she complained that Lightning had left lots of little pieces of hair all over her, and she had taken to going nuts if she had an itch from said hair.

"You did this, you give her another bath."

"OH, LORD NO!" She exclaimed, and she was gone, hiding in Fillmore's dome.

"She has been sheddin' a lot lately…" Fillmore mused, thinking to himself.

"She has?" He blinked, then nodded. "It's mostly the longer stuff, from before."

"Then see, she's right. He didn't cut it properly." Strip replied, chuckling quietly as he was now scratching down a contented Foxy's spine.

"Whose side are you on?" Lightning frowned, trying to defend himself. "Besides, have any of you cut hair before?" The others looked around at one another, and slowly shook their hoods. "Neither have I." He replied, and looked over to Foxy. "She's just being crazy, that's all."

"All right then Light, what's all this?" She gestured to the ground beneath her, where there were short pieces of red and/or yellow hair.

"You really are shedding!" He exclaimed, refusing to admit that he was wrong.

"Lightning! Admit it! Because of you, I've been turned into Chewbacca!" The others laughed, but none more than Harry, who understood the reference.

"Fine. You're a Chewbacca. there, I said it. Happy?"

"No. Admit that you were wrong."

"NEVER!" He exclaimed dramatically, then sped off into his cone. The others laughed, including Foxy.

"Y'know, I almost like this haircut better…" She stated, and Strip chuckled. "I'm serious. It's not in my way, it won't get caught on anything, and now you can actually see my ears and tail." For emphasis, her ears and tail rose. "There's also a downfall… I can't use the excuse 'my hair was in my face' when I run into anything…" The others chuckled, and she grinned.

"Now what're ya gonna do?"

"Not too sure. Everyone who truly matters has already seen my new haircut, so now it's just chillaxin'."

"And that's how you say 'I'm bored' without saying it." Lightning snickered, and Foxy gave him a glare. He stared at her for a minute, then burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, I just can't take you seriously with your new haircut! Before it looked like your hair was on fire, now it just looks like you're trying out for the colorful Beatles."

"Great." Foxy replied with a sigh, slumping onto the pavement. She began scruffing her hair up the best she could, then looked up. "How about now?"

"Nope, you look like a clown now."

"Lightning!"

"Honest opinion!" He exclaimed, rolling backwards. The others laughed, and Sheriff began trying to mold her hair into a mohawk.

"What are you _doing_?"

"Tryin' to do what Lightnin' did the other day."

"What, the mohawk?"

"That's what it's called?"

"Yeah. I'll go dunk it and then you'll see all the entertaining things you can do with hair." She replied, and a small group followed her when she went to the waterfall. She dunked her head underwater, and popped up with a gasp. "There!" She began using her hands and soon had a mohawk made out of thick spikes running along her head.

"Do another one!" Lightning exclaimed.

"All right, all right." With that, she dunked her head back under. She was tossed a towel, and set it down on the ground next to her. She picked it up, dropped her head, and began drying her hair, upside down. When she emerged, her hair was standing straight up on the sides, back, and front, making it look like she was scared. "How's that?" She asked with a grin.

Sheriff chuckled, then requested his new-found favorite. She dunked her hair again, and slicked her hair back, looking like a mobster. The effect was ruined completely when a chunk of hair sprung forwards and whacked her in the eye. "OW!" She exclaimed, making the others laugh. "All right, are we finished with our daily bout of 'make-fun-of-Foxy's-new-haircut'?"

The others chuckled, and the group went back to town, Foxy drying her hair upside down so it would look funny.

**I told you it was stupid. XD I've been wantint to place my short haircut in a story somehow, and that's really how I came up with this. Yes, I really do look like Paul from the Beatles now. XD It's kind of cool, because I can do everything Foxy can with it. I've even tried a few side-parts, but they look awful. I want to get it cut, but I've got no idea what I want it to look like. See, I was thinking Matt Smith's haircut, for those of you familiar with Doctor Who (his old long one, not his short one), or David Tennant's from the same show, or even Dr. Sheldon Cooper's from The Big Bang Theory. I have so many other decisions, and I'm going on a cruise in 15 days. :/ Oh well... Hope you liked this goofy little fanfic!**


End file.
